Winning
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: Atem is resurrected by Yugi. Kaiba has another chance. Will he win this time? Prideshipping. Puzzleshipping. Written for summer season 8.5 of the YGO contest for Prideshipping. One-shot


**_Warning: Strong language, Mild to red hot (for some) sexiness._**

What the fuck was going on here? He felt dizzy, disoriented. Something wasn't right here. For the first time he saw them both. Magic; it had to be. _It must be a trick__,_ he thought. Yugi must have been a magician and there were really two of them the entire time. Seto Kaiba tried to rationalize what he had just witnessed on his secret cameras around town.

He couldn't remember how he had taken to the streets or even why until he arrived at his destination, the Kame Game Shop. He briefly wondered why he hadn't asked his driver to get him here faster. All he knew is that he intensely desired to have a word with Yugi- the one who beat him.

Bells gave a rattled chime as the tall brunet burst into the Kame Game Shop.

"Where's Yugi?" he growled.

Sugoroku Mutou rushed from behind the counter waving his finger at Kaiba. "You're not allowed to step foot in this game shop and you know damn well as to why!" he ordered.

Kaiba reached out and grabbed the old man by his shirt. "Tell me where I can find Yugi and I will old man." Kaiba gave the shirt an extra jerk upwards. Though terrified, Sugoroku kept his face in a firm frown, eyebrows furrowed.

"Grandpa!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Kaiba turned around, pulling Grandpa with him. It was Yugi. The weak one. His instincts had always known the difference... Why was he even entertaining this. _It-it can't be possible._ Kaiba gritted his teeth and reluctantly let go of Sugoroku.

Yugi rushed to his aid, "Are you alright, Grandpa?"

"Yes child, I'll be alright," Sugoroku let out a few obviously fake coughs "Just as soon as that spoiled brat goes to prison for all the horrible atrocities he has inflicted on to me!"

"Calm down, Grandpa. He isn't that bad. Just go... relax. Kaiba won't trouble you anymore."

Grandpa began exaggerating his hurt condition. He waved to the door, weakly shooing, "Just get him out of my sight."

Yugi nodded then turned his attention to Kaiba. "Kaiba..."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Hm." He whirled around so quickly his trench coat fought to catch up. Kaiba waved for Yugi to follow him.

"Don't call the cops on Kaiba, Grandpa!"

"But Yugi... he's nothing but a terrorist!"

Kaiba heard them argue for a few moments longer before Yugi came outside to join him. Yugi leaned up against the wall, arms folded over his chest, and a rare scowl appeared on his face.

"I know why you're here. So don't give me any... excuses."

"Then where is he? Where's the man that stole my pride? I wish to win it back from him. You understand."

Yugi huffed. "Don't impose your thoughts onto me. I don't know why you had to come here. You could have called."

Kaiba stepped to stand directly in front of Yugi as to look more imposing. Yugi's expression didn't falter. "You didn't even believe he existed. Should have known you and your... Kaiba, you're my friend and all it is just... He just got back! And I know you won't accept what a miracle it is!"

Kaiba looked away at the sky. "Tell me."

Yugi waited for more to come out of Kaiba. Just telling him where to find Atem wouldn't give him any sort of satisfaction. To hear Kaiba go off on a tangent about how fairies don't exist or some other bullshit after all they went through together just wasn't the reaction he wanted to hear this time. This time, magic did happen. This time-

"How did you do it? How did you guys switch places on me all the time? Why didn't you tell me you had a twin? Is this what you want to hear? Or do you really expect me to actually believe in all of this hocus pocus magic stuff?"

"No, to all of it. That is why I don't really want to tell you."

"Seeing is believing, Yugi. Now tell me where the 'other you' is." Yugi noticed that Kaiba's fingers nervously twitched. He couldn't really explain to himself why seeing Kaiba so off like this made him happy but it did. Yugi looked around and couldn't see a single nice car. He wondered if Kaiba actually ran all the way here just for this.

And then it struck him. He felt sorry for him. He felt sorry that Kaiba had to rationalize everything. Yugi sighed, "He's upstairs."

Yugi took a step sideways to stand halfway in front of the door. In response, Kaiba snaked his way past Yugi. Quickly, Yugi put out a hand to 'block' the determined man. "Just let me get him."

Kaiba simply pushed Yugi's hand out of the way. Bells chimed as he ran into the shop. Sugoroku yelled obscenities at him. He raced to the stairs, pausing for only a brief moment before bouncing with the tip of his toe, stair to stair.

"I'll call the cops!" Sugoroku yelled.

Kaiba's heart raced with the excitement of another chance to beat him. Reclaim what's his.

Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks. 'The other Yugi' was standing there proudly at the top of the steps. "Yu-" Nervous energy shook through him like wildfire. Kaiba could feel his face soften. His lips tingled with the sensation of his front teeth brushing against his bottom lip. He looked behind him to see 'weak Yugi', then back up at 'the other Yugi'. He had a triumphant look, yet a tinge of surprise was creeping across his face.

"Kaiba, get out of here right now!" Yugi yelled up the staircase. "I don't want you to get into trouble!"

"Yugi, it's fine, I've been meaning to settle things anyway."

Yugi clenched the railing and stared directly into Atem's eyes. Seeing Yugi's obvious anger, Atem's face softened. "Yugi," Atem pleaded.

Yugi looked away. "You have such a limited time. Are you sure you want to-"

"Yes. And I promise you,_ aibou_, we will have plenty of time together after..."

Happy tears welled up in both their eyes, and Yugi smiled shyly at Atem. Yugi's body swayed, a noticeable butt wiggle. Atem smiled knowing that he was no longer mad at him.

"Spare me the bullshit and pathetic friendship speeches," Kaiba snarled in disgust. He had lame in stereo.

Atem sighed. "Same old Kaiba. Come on up," Atem beckoned. He opened the door and allowed Kaiba to enter the room first. For a moment, Atem waited outside the room to reassure himself that Yugi was alright with this. Yugi flashed a victory sign and Atem nodded in acknowledgment. He stepped into the room.

"So, how'd you do it? I know according to Japan, nay, the entire world, you don't exist. Are you a clone? I thought I would have-"

"No." Atem let the weight of his back close the door.

"Then how?" Kaiba looked down and away, trying to hide the inevitable weakness in his bottom lip. It trembled. For the first time he really didn't know what to do. How to think. None of this could be rationalized. Could he have possibly been wrong? It was too much.

Atem took a couple steps closer to Kaiba. "I was," he swallowed, "resurrected."

"Impossible."

"Anything is possible. Don't you know that by now? Nothing is infinite. You said that once."

_Including death?_ he thought. "Hm." Kaiba turned his head away from Atem. He focused on the countless medals and trophies won by Yugi. Both Yugis.

Kaiba was stunned to realize the pressure on his arm. The look on Atem's face was one of pure confidence. His attention turned to Atem's hand.

"Kaiba, it's OK. I don't care if you believe."

Kaiba closed his eyes "But you see, I must believe something. Here you are. My own eyes see you. Your hand touches me. I can no longer truly deny your existence..."

"Atem."

"Yes..." he trailed off. "Atem," he muttered under his breath. Kaiba furrowed his brows in concentration. He tried to make sense of it all. The pieces of the puzzle just didn't line up.

Atem tilted his body forward to look at Kaiba's face. In addition to being in his line of vision. Atem's heart galloped and for a moment he couldn't breathe. He wanted to play a game. That is what he needed. What he yearned for above all else. Just to do it once more.

"Why are you looking at me th-" Kaiba stopped himself. He already knew. Atem leaned back to a more normal standing position. His blue eyes couldn't help but follow him. A passion welled with in them. They knew what they wanted to do. They touched their own deck protectors, feeling the smoothness of the sides. Their memories reeked with the smell of a newly opened pack of cards.

"Do you want to? I know you do," Atem let his free hand trail down Kaiba's chest. Kaiba snatched Atem's hand and held it high enough to cause Atem to stand on his tip toes to lessen the discomfort. Kaiba's hand threatened to twist it. He desired to break it. He wanted to break him fully and completely. Punish him for winning.

_Let go,_ Atem thought

"Not on your life" Kaiba retorted. The look of shock swept his face. Atem smirked. He had him. As Kaiba was distracted by the possibility that he could read his mind, Atem punched Kaiba in the solar plexus. Kaiba doubled over in pain and let go of Atem.

"F-er." Kaiba tackled Atem and punched him in the arm. Atem moved to punch Kaiba in the face but Kaiba caught his fist. He pinned down Atem's wrists to prevent him from firing any more throws.

"I suppose I deserved that." Atem smirked. He was up to something. Kaiba looked at him intensely. Trying to crack him. _What is he thinking?_ Kaiba's anger built, breathing heavily through his nose.

Atem couldn't help but laugh on the inside. He truly was a devious one. With no warning, Atem bucked his hips eliciting disgraceful moans.

Atem gave Kaiba a smug smile. "You can't win this, Kaiba. But I can tell by the fury in your eyes that you really want to."

Atem started a rhythm that was hard to contain for Kaiba's sensitive body. Kaiba's grip loosened slightly but Atem didn't want to stop until Kaiba officially gave up. He was amazed to see how easily Kaiba seemed to be losing it. The stifled sounds came through with nearly every thrust.

"Ah!"

Atem thrust upwards once more. Kaiba pursed his lips and clenched his eyes shut. Atem laughed at Kaiba's pathetic attempt not to react.

"Bastard."

_Game. Set. Match._

"Checkmate," Atem laughed.

Kaiba adverted his eyes in shame. He let go of his wrists but stayed seated on Atem for a few moments, trying to process what just happened. Atem sat up, his eyes drawn to Kaiba's crotch. His tight pants lent him no mercy. "Hm," Atem gave a half smile. "I never imagined you would be so easy."

In a flash, Kaiba jumped to his feet and turned around. He didn't want Atem to see him in this... condition.

Atem slowly wrapped his arms around Kaiba. Kaiba tensed up, shivering.

"What's the penalty..." Kaiba choked out "game?"

"Kaiba," Atem sighed. His hands wandered up Kaiba's slender figure. "Not this time."

"You're weak."

Atem rested his head against Kaiba's back. He could hear his heartbeat. The warmth made him feel calm. His smell, like sipping tea. But this melancholy of knowing..."That's not it."

Kaiba pushed Atem off. He felt suffocated by him, yet he wanted more. He wanted to feel the thrill that maybe, just this one time he could win. But Atem knew that could never happen. There was no winning this. Kaiba walked to the door. He let his forehead be held by it. He closed his eyes. But his face, that's all he could see. Retreat would only bring the image stronger into the forefront of his mind. He had this sickly feeling come over him. Something was telling him.

"Don't leave me again," he whispered.

"What did you say?" But Atem knew full well what he had said. He stared into the insides of his eyes. He could feel himself flying past all the stars. One foot was already in the grave. Time was ticking.

"Duel me tomorrow," Kaiba said bluntly. "That is what I said. I don't know why you couldn't hear me..." Kaiba trailed off into an inaudible mumble.

"Ah," Atem cocked his head but it sunk downward, the gravity of the situation weighed on him. "I can make time... maybe."

A lie.

"No, You'll be there," Kaiba insisted softly, yet making it clear that he meant it.

"What if I'm not?"

"Goodbye Atem. Don't forget."

He stood at the top of the steps feeling numb. It flowed in waves through his entire body. Humiliation... it only came to that when his anger rose. So blinded. There was no possible way of winning but why continue the game once more. How quickly control is taken from him. How easily his power can slip through his fingers.

His feet hit the stairs heavily. His mind tried to break the trance, tried to take it all in. He lost but he would be granted one more chance. One more chance to prove to them all that he was the true king. One more chance to win back his pride, his honor, his dignity.

The ridges on the railing felt as if they could splinter up.

_One more chance_, he smirked. Spirit lifted from the idea of the opportunity that was granted to him, he quickened his pace down the stairs. Tomorrow was something he wanted to get to as fast as possible.

Kaiba walked to the door.

"Don't come back," Yugi said sternly. "You've seen what you've needed to see. He's mine."

"Stay out of this. Me and him have unfinished business, it doesn't concern you," Kaiba snarled, looking over his shoulder.

"Everything that concerns him concerns me," Yugi retorted. "I don't want to see you here again. Forget you ever saw this."

"I can't forget this." Kaiba looked back to Yugi. "You don't have any power over me. You weren't the one who beat me. You're just a...a kid with a bunch of meaningless friendship speeches."

Yugi gave a small laugh. "Not anymore. I don't need my friends anymore. I have everything I need, right up there in my room. He's mine, forever. A new man, every morning, every sunrise."

Kaiba gave a derisive look. "What are you driving at?"

Yugi turned around and walked towards the counter. He let his fingers trace the edge. "Atem won't remember you even stopped by. He will only remember me." A weak laughter escaped him.

Kaiba's eyes concentrated on Yugi, searching for an answer. Yugi, feeling Kaiba's stare down, looked over at Kaiba and simply gave a half smile.

"Bullshit."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Yugi's small giggle only served to annoy Kaiba further. He could no longer deal with it.

Kaiba took a deep breath, "You best remind him then. I have business to attend to. I don't have time for this nonsense."

"Bye Kaiba, and I won't."

Kaiba didn't know whether he should punch Yugi in the face like Atem attempted to do to him, or if he should leave him in peace. He solved that problem by leaving Yugi with only his trench coat to wave goodbye. To let Yugi see an expression of sympathy was beneath him.


End file.
